Alawar's Vault Quest
= Alawar's Vault Quest = There are 2 ways of doing this quest, the short way and the long (full quest) way. The first one will skip most of the work, while the second will also reward you with more items (see rewards above) and some keys which gives access to the Alawar's Cave. = Short Way = Scroll down if you want to do the full quest, Including: * Dark Helmet Quest (Dark Helmet, 4 Throwing Knives, Blank Rune, 33gp and Key 4502) * Key 4501 and Key 4503 Equipment * 20gp * At least one Destroy Field rune There is no other required equipment; however, if you do not want to take damage from the Poison Fields, Fire Fields and Energy Fields, 6x Destroy Field is required (two runes). Method 1 Get to Senja Castle on Senja (20gp) * Ferry here * Senja Castle cellar here 2 Go down the stair to the cellar. * There are a lot of different fields down here. You can use several Destroy Field runes to avoid damage. To remove the Magic Walls behind the doors, use a Destroy Field rune on the marked Fire Field to reveal a lever. Use the lever to lower the Magic Walls. 3 Enter the Magic Forcefield (teleporter) to the quest boxes. If unlucky (maybe lucky if you want to go there), the doors will be open, and you will be assaulted by a Minotaur Mage and a few Minotaurs. 4 The Forcefield next to you is another teleporter, which will bring you to the top of Senja Castle. Full Quest Things you will need: * 20gp * Pick * At least 2x Destroy Fields, it is suggested you take a few extra. Method 1 Go to Folda by the ferry (20gp). * Ferry (picture). 2 Enter Folda caves (picture). 3 Follow the path all the way south, always going south-west if the path split up. After the circle on map always go south-east if the way splits up. 4 Follow this one-way path until you come to a room with Minotaurs. In the south-west of this room,use Destroy Fields to reach the chest containing Key 4503 (circle on map). It is the upper-right chest in the left room. 5 Now go back the same way you came from until you get to the point shown in the map. 6 From that point follow the route bellow. After you see a sign there will be a locked door, use theKey 4503 to open the door you will face, then follow the path all the way to the end with Fire Fields. Use a Destroy Field on the field in the middle to the right wall (circle on map), pick at the same square, and enter the hole that appears. WARNING! that you are not able to rope yourself up once you have entered the hole, due to the fact that you'll fall two levels down, with the second level being 1 sqm with only a hole. The only way to return is to complete the quest. For the rest of the quest, there's also a complete map of the whole cave containing the route and major spawns at the bottom of this page. 7 Down the hole, follow the path shown in the map bellow to get the key 4502, which will be necessary to open the door that leads to the rewards. A minotaur mage will be guarding the chest that contains the key, so be careful. 8 After you get the key just head to the Alawar's Vault (Stairs in the center of the map). *Around location 5 there is a box that contains the key 4501, which opens a room with 3 minotaursin the same cave. 9 Once you go up the stairs you will encounter a minotaur mage and 4 minotaurs. After you killed them, use the key 4502 to open the north doors and open the chests for the rewards. The teleporter will take you to Senja Castle.